


Call Me When You're Sober

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gentle Sex, Good Theo Raeken, Liam is in heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Cum Inflation, Self-Lubrication, Smut, and Theo takes care of him, and are supportive of it, the Pack knows about their feelings, they both feel something for the other but are too idiots to notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: The first time it happens they don't really talk about it. It just happens; it was convenient.The second time it happens Liam seemed to be struggling with the fact that his body wanted Theo.The other times... Liam stopped trying to resist the urge, but Theo never stopped asking if this was what Liam really wanted.Or, everytime Liam is hit with his heat he goes to Theo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't let me sleep... for the past three days, so I knew I had to write it and publish it, even if it it's not that good.  
> I may or not may do a second chapter because I think this was a little angsty, and maybe it needs to have more feelings or something. Let me see if I get some inspiration; if not then at least I managed to get this idea out of my head.  
> Also, I wasn't really thinking about how mating cycles and stuff work, so I apologize if you think this was a sucky job. I get it. I think it was just an excuse to write porn, sorrynotsorry.

The first time it happens they don't really talk about it. Theo was over Liam's room, waiting for the beta to come back home from lacrosse training so they could play some videogames as they had agreed on. He was over the bed with his back leaned against the headboard and checking something over his phone when he heard the front door open. He listened as Liam threw his things somewhere over the living room and went upstairs, taking shaky steps and his heartbeat uneven. Was he _that_ tired?

Just as he frowned, the door opens and Liam is standing there, freshly showered -because he always showered after training- but somehow there were drops of sweat over his forehead and his breathing was uneven. He looked flushed and that's what worried the chimera.

Werewolves don't get sick.

Theo got up from the bed and approached the beta, eyebrows furrowed as he took in the beta's appearance: it seemed that somehow it was difficult for him to stand up straight as his legs were trembling a little. He was giving off a different scent... it was mixed with his usual coffee with vanilla scent but Theo couldn't decipher it. His chest was heaving, hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. He reached a hand out, touching the beta's arm and recoiling slightly. He was burning hot. _Really hot._ He knew what it meant, of course. He read about it in some books the Dread Doctors had with them and also in some other books that Deaton owned.

The flush. The scent. The skin hot at touch. The whines and moans escaping every once in a while from Liam's lips.

 

_Liam was in heat._

 

And probably it was the first time it happened and he was scared and that's why he came here because as sure as hell he wasn't staying at school late at night while his body was rolling off pheromones like crazy. Theo would help him. But as soon as he sat on the bed and moved to grab his phone to call Mason or even Deaton for fuck's sake, a hand circles around his wrist, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" Liam managed to ask, voice strained.

"I'm calling someone who can help you with this. I know what's wrong with you and I can't help--

"I know what's wrong too."

Theo's brain stops working. Like someone unplugged it. Did he heard right? Of course he did but... That means Liam, knowing that he was in heat, came to _him_. Came for _his_ help?

He was really in shock, mouth slightly ajar in surprise and eyes wide; for once Theo Raeken was speechless. He was really trying not to think about it as the beta climbed onto his lap, arms immediately going around his neck and nuzzling Theo's neck.

 _"Please."_ the beta slurred out, _"I need you."_

Oh, old Theo was never a weak man, but this Theo? He was such weak for Liam Dunbar.

Swallowing a little to allow himself to speak, he tries to look into the beta's face, his hands going to Liam's lower back and resting there for a moment.

"Are you sure?" he really needs to ask. It doesn't matter that Liam is the one who climbed into his lap and started nuzzling his neck; he needs to hear him say it. He needed to know that it wasn't just the heat talking.

"Yes,"

And that's all he needed to know right now.

 

* * *

 

The second time it happens it's two weeks after the first time. They didn't talk about it and to be honest, Theo didn't even know how to start a conversation like that. The only thing Liam says about it is that Theo didn't take advantage of him, and that he was thankful for helping him. But Theo couldn't really stop thinking about it. Not only because he had sex with the object of his infatuation, but because he felt like _he had_ taken advantage of the situation. Sure, Liam told him he was the one who came to him and asked for it, and sure, he never forced the beta to anything but still...

The chimera felt like trash.

The second time it happens they were over a lacrosse game and Beacon Hills had just won. Everyone was jumping in excitement, screaming at the top of their longs for the victory. Mason and Corey were hugging each other with happiness and Theo was watching them while shaking his head because they really got excited after winning. He could hear some people saying the words 'party' and 'booze' because of the victory when suddenly he is hit with the warm, rich and honey-like smell of coffee with a drop of vanilla and his heart stops. He knows what that scent means.

Almost immediately his eyes start looking for Liam between the overexcited crowd. He finds him, trying to catch his breath between some teammates and tugging off his equipment.

Theo makes his way towards him and once his hand encircles Liam's, the beta looks up to meet his eyes. His eyes glow golden and next thing he knows Theo's pulling him away from the cheering crowd and to his truck. They need to get out of there. Right now.

They get inside his truck -thank God he parked it away from the school's parking lot- but Theo doesn't even get the chance to turn on the engine to drive them to Liam's house. Liam climbs onto his lap and starts tugging at his shirt in an attempt to get him naked. Although Theo was happy to comply, he wasn't able to take off his shirt as Liam couldn't keep his hands still. They were clawing at his jeans, throwing away his belt to the back of his truck and unzipping them. The beta smelled like sweat, dirt, and _need_. They were panting once Theo managed to lower his jeans enough for his erection to come out -since Liam didn't allowed him to move too much.

"Are you sure, Liam?"

Liam nodded, "Yes, Theo." and he sank on him.

They didn't moved to the back of the truck which would have been more comfortable to do this, so Liam rode the chimera in the driver's seat, his back pushing against the steering wheel and his hands holding onto Theo's shoulders like dear life.

The windows were steamy and the only things that could be heard were gasps and moans coming from the truck.

 

* * *

 

The next times they all happen it's kind of a routine. Theo knows that when Liam needs him he will go and find him and they'll have sex. Theo may be over his room and soon the door slams open and Liam's sweet scent fills his room as the beta stands there in the entryway. Theo just leaves whatever he's doing, whether is reading a book, or watching Netflix, and waits for Liam to close the door.

One time Theo was over the couch at the living room; it was a Saturday which means they didn't had school and could stay at the house and be lazy. Liam's mom was out to have breakfast with some friends and Dr. Geyer had to leave at 6 AM for an emergency at the hospital.

The chimera was lying on the couch, reading a book when Liam came downstairs wearing an oversized shirt and went to the living room; he grabbed Theo's book and threw it to the other side of the living room and sat on his lap. Theo's complains about his book being treated that way were muffled by Liam as he tugged at his pants, trying to lower them, and Theo realized that the beta wasn't wearing anything under the oversized shirt.

Before he could ride him, Theo rest both hands over his hips and asked what he always asked before this happened.

"Are you sure?"

Liam cupped his face, nodding softly while closing his eyes. Theo lunged for his lips and changed their positions; Liam on his back with Theo on top and between his legs. The chimera brought his hand between Liam's legs to prepare him but the beta stopped it before it could reach his destination.

"Don't need to." Liam said with a shake of his head, "I tried fucking myself with my fingers... but it wasn't enough, and then... then I got wet and I knew I needed you."

Theo's eyes flashed after hearing that. _'Wet'_? Still, he brought his hand down and his eyes opened wide as he felt the wetness from Liam.

Liam opened his eyes, " _Please_ , Theo."

And who was the chimera to deny such a pretty request?

Another time Liam came to his room past midnight. Theo was too tired to do anything because he not only had to go to school and then work half-shift, but had stayed awake until late while studying for an exam that Liam had to get satisfied with the chimera's fingers inside him. The next morning Theo woke up and still could smell Liam's come in his sheets.

Theo knew that werewolf's heats usually lasted long but he didn't know how much Liam's would last. There were days in which he was fine, but there were others in which he could barely hold himself with trembling legs. Not that he's complaining because yes, he was getting sex out of this but also he felt horrible because if Liam knew what was going on in his head, he would never want Theo to touch him again.

He was supposed to be helping the beta through his heats, not admire the way his blue eyes shined under the moonlight or the way his hair stuck over his forehead because of the sweat. Or the little noises that escaped him whenever Theo nibbled his ear.

One time it had been weird. Theo had been asleep over his room, sleeping on his side when he felt the bed dip a little behind him. Knowing who it was he turned around and wrapped his arms around Liam, spooning him from behind and was ready to lower his boxers when Liam's hand stopped him.

"No." the beta said, "Just... hold me a little?"

That was an odd request, but the chimera shrugged it and complied. He wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and soon, the beta's right hand would clasp one of his hands and lower them over until they reached his stomach. He pressed his and Theo's intertwined hands against his flat stomach and fell asleep. The chimera tried to control his heartbeat because even though he had been inside the blue eyed teen many times, he was still getting nervous by just holding him. Just by _cuddling_ him.

Oh boy, Theo was really a goner.

 

* * *

 

After that time that they cuddled and there was no sex involved, it started happening more frequent. Sometimes Liam would sneak into his bedroom and ask him to cuddle him, and of course Theo would gladly agree. He loved hearing the calmed heartbeat of the beta as he slept, and feel the warmth of his skin against his. He never asked why and Liam never told him; it was like when they had sex because of his heat: an unspoken agreement. And then it started getting more personal, like one time they were over Liam's room and the beta was riding Theo on his bed; they both were sitting up, Liam over his lap and legs at each side of his body, pressed chest to chest and then Liam decided to rest his face over the conjunction of the chimera's shoulder blade and neck. He started panting with his eyes closed and his arms wound around Theo, holding him for dear life.

Or like the time when Liam was on his back and Theo was on top of him, thrusting into his body and the beta's hands reached out to touch every bit of skin he could get from the chimera: his biceps, his neck, cup his face and then pull him down for a kiss to silence his moans. His hands then would move to the chimera's back and claw at it each time his prostate was hit. At the end of the night, Theo would end up sleeping on his stomach as his back was still healing.

There was one night that was particularly in Theo's mind.

Theo was doing his Calculus homework over his room, sitting over his desk and trying so hard not to throw the stupid big ass book over the window. Not only he was frustrated because of the hard questions over his book but he was also frustrated because it has been three days since Liam last came to him, not that he was counting or anything, but that was weird. Was his heat over? Then why didn't he say anything? Not that he needs to tell Theo when his heat is over or something, but it would be nice to know.

The chimera shook his head, trying to get back at Calculus when the door of his room slowly opened to reveal Liam standing there. Of course he knew it was Liam before he opened the door; he could catch his scent even if he were downstairs and over the kitchen.

Liam hadn't moved or said anything since he came into the room. Theo, still sitting in the chair, turned his body to face the beta.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked.

Liam didn't say anything; he just walked until he was standing in front of Theo and his hands found the chimera's wrists. Gently he coaxed the chimera to get up from his desk chair so he was standing in front of him, and just stared at him quietly. For a moment, Theo thought that Liam's heat had finally caught up to him and he had come for his help but he couldn't smell the sweet scent of his heat on the beta's body. His heartbeat kept calm and not rattling over his chest like it usually did when he was in heat.

All his doubts disappeared as Liam cupped his face and slowly and almost tortuously brought their lips together. Theo's right hand moved so it was holding him by the waist and the other one was resting over his lower back. Their lips moved in sync and, still pressed against the other, they moved until their legs touched the bed and they fell backwards on top of it.

They got rid of their clothes in a slow and almost tender way, almost taking their time and admiring the way more skin was revealed.

Different from the other times, this wasn't rushed; he took off the beta's shirt and soon his joined the other on the bedroom's room. Liam's hands moved to his belt and Theo could see as his slender fingers worked on the loops of his belt. Soon, he removed his jeans and Theo was only in his boxers.

Liam took off his own jeans and soon followed his boxers and he was completely naked for the chimera. Theo was still wearing his black boxers but decided to rub against Liam's body, gaining soft whines from the one below his body. Liam's hands were roaming over his biceps, gripping tight as they rubbed against the other. His toes were curling with every thrust, and Theo wasn't sure if he wanted to just keep rocking their bodies together or if he should move on to what Liam really came here for.

Luckily he didn't have to decide. Soon they found themselves tangled in the bed sheets and limbs, panting and moaning, their heartbeats erratic. His hands caressed the beta's strong thighs and Liam threw his head back, allowing more access to his neck so Theo could nip at it. He did so gladly, enjoying the melodic sounds that came from the blue eyed teen.

As he entered him, Theo felt a new kind of electric current going through his body. As if this were the first time they were doing this. Like this was new, and a part of his brain told him it was. This was different than all they've done so far.

Liam moved his hips, making Theo thrust inside him deeper and growl, his eyes closing as he did so. He could feel them glowing behind his eyelids and wondered if Liam was the same. As he started to pound inside him, beginning with slow but deep thrusts, he felt Liam's hands gripping at the back of his head, tugging at his hair.

Theo's mind was racing, and so was his heart and right now he didn't care if Liam was able to hear how fast his heart was beating because of him. He felt a scorching pleasure around his whole body with each thrust, and the beta's body felt hot, _so hot_. Liam couldn't stop the moans and gasps that escaped his lips and Theo wasn't gonna stop them either. He wanted to hear every single one of those sounds, just like he loved hearing his laughter, his growls whenever he was angry, his rants about History and more.

One hand grabbed Liam's tangled hand from his hair and rest it over the bed; his fingers entwining with Liam's, clutching harder as the thrusts became erratic. Their mouths found in sloppy kisses, sounds barely escaping from them.

It wasn't until it was done; when Liam had left and gone back to his room as his parents would come back in an hour that Theo realized something while lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling:

 

 

 

Liam hadn't been in heat the last time they had sex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is based in Liam's POV from the first chapter.  
> The third one will be the outcome ;)

Liam tried to open his eyes but found it to be a difficult task; his body was hot, clothes sticking to his body and his head felt lightheaded. Dizziness was fogging his mind and his body felt like it was made of lead. He was over his room, lying on his back over the bed and taking a nap when he suddenly awakened and the room was too hot. When he fell asleep it wasn't really hot. So what was it? Pushing that away, he had to get up and get ready because he had a lacrosse practice in half hour and Coach would have his ass if he arrived late. If he continued to feel bad he would just go to Deaton.

After practice came to an end, he ended up going to the animal clinic. It had been torturous playing while his body felt like it was set on fire and what was worse was that every time someone collided with his body it sent a new sensation over his body. Like electricity. Every single time he was touched and he couldn't stop panting either. Nolan even asked if he was sick but he shook his head. Werewolves don't get sick.

So after practice he went to the animal clinic and thank God Deaton was there. He smiled sheepishly at the vet that had helped them many many times in the past and told him how he was feeling since he awoke from his nap.

 

_Heat._

 

That's what Deaton told him. Liam stayed still for almost three minutes, staring at the wall at the end of the room before he could finally move again. Deaton explained in more detail about heats, and that it was normal what he was experiencing. The vet told him that it happened every few months and usually they lasted up to a month. He also explained that Liam would feel the constant need of someone's touch, his body would be getting hotter at each passing minute and his scent would turn too sweet for anyone near him -especially the supernaturals.

In other words, he had to have sex. Usually an Alpha was needed to get through a heat, but Liam would be dammed if he even considered about asking for Scott's help. Nope. That would be like having sex with your father, no thanks. And although usually it took an Alpha, the mere fact of having sex would help him with his heat. Deaton told him he just needed to find someone who would willingly agree to have sex with him.

As soon as he thought about it, just one person came to mind.

Liam shook his head. No. The chimera would never want to lay a hand on him, let alone have sex. But maybe he could beg for his help; tell Theo that he was in danger and that the only way to save him was having sex. _'What the shit, Dunbar?'_ he thought to himself. He's not going to manipulate Theo into sex!

He asked if he necessarily had to have intercourse and Deaton said that although he could get some relieve by pleasuring himself, sex was a better option.

After thanking Deaton he left the animal clinic and drove around for an hour, trying to keep his thoughts in line. He knew he had to go to his house eventually; he had promised Theo that they would play videogames and he knew that the chimera was probably waiting for him to come back.

Sighing in defeat, Liam drove to his house.

As soon as he got to his house, he made his way to the door and not even a second after he opened the door he was hit by an overwhelming scent: Theo's scent. Even though he could hear the chimera's heart all the way to his room, Liam could still smell him downstairs. A soft whine left his mouth as he threw his lacrosse things at living room's floor in frustration and decided to go upstairs and to his room.

What would Theo say? Would he hate him? Would he be repulsed? He could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his face but he didn't care. He had to do this before he gets some air into his brain and decides to turn tail and run.

Theo was over his bed at his room when he reached it. The chimera looked up from his phone at him but soon noticed something was wrong. Leaving his phone aside, he approached the beta and just stared at him. Liam was very aware of the pheromones rolling off his body and the way it started affecting Theo; he also knew that he was breathing heavily and his cheeks felt flushed. He definitely knew what was going on with him, and Liam was surprised -and kind of expecting it- when Theo went to reach for the phone, but he stopped him before he could.

Theo's heart skipped a beat after he told him he also knew what was going on. Perhaps the chimera thought he came to him because he didn't know and needed help? The other was in complete shock, letting the words down on him. Liam knew that the only way to make Theo believe him was to do something drastic. And so, he climbed into the chimera's lap and his arms went around his neck, nuzzling it and trying not to inhale his scent.

"Please," his voice came out all whiny, "I need you."

 _'I want you.'_ he really wanted to say.

Liam felt the chimera's hands over his lower back and he almost purred and then Theo asked him if he was sure. He said _'yes'_ because he was, and he's so glad he said _'yes'_.

He couldn't stop gasping for air, each thrust feeling like his body was on fire and it cooled him down a little. The hotness of his body seemed to calm down as his senses were filled with Theo and only Theo.

 

* * *

 

The second time he wasn't really expecting it to happen... right in the middle of the field while they were playing a lacrosse game. They won, good thing. Bad thing? His heat started and he couldn't bare it when his teammates started getting excited about the winning and hugging each other. There were too many voices, too many loud noises and heartbeats and he knew he needed to get out of there right now. He tugged off his gear and was fighting so hard not to crumble right there when he felt a hand around his wrist. He's about to tug it away from that grip instinctively but then he hears that heartbeat over the others and knows who it belongs to. His eyes flashed golden at Theo and then Theo was pulling away from the crowd.

His body was reacting to the chimera's touch and once they were in the truck, him on the chimera's lap and trying to take him out of his jeans, Liam knew that he didn't wanted to do this with anyone else. Not now not never.

After that, it just happened. Whenever he couldn't bear -because he tried to not run to Theo whenever he felt his legs like jell-o, trust him- his heat, he would end up recurring to the chimera and that would leave Liam wondering... Was his heat the only reason he desired Theo's company? Was Theo just helping him because they were friends? Because Liam couldn't ask anyone else to help him?

Also it bothered Liam that whenever he appeared where Theo was, the chimera would immediately stop doing whatever he was doing in that moment and just get ready to have sex.

Theo was not a piece of meat. But his body couldn't stop reacting! It desired the chimera. He desired _him_.

He loved feeling the way his body and the chimera's fit together so well. How his scent would drive Theo crazy, or how the chimera's pants over his ear would drive him crazy. The rough movements and kisses making him more lightheaded than he already was.

It doesn't matter how many times they do it, Theo would always ask him the same thing, and he would always answer the same way back.

"Are you sure?"

He should be the one asking that, not Theo. He should be asking him if he really wanted to do this with him. If he said no, Liam wouldn't force him. He would suffer, sure, but he would endure it as he endures the pain that comes with being physically close to the chimera but no close enough.

 

* * *

 

One time it was Saturday and his parents weren't home. Liam woke up early and wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the morning more than anything but then a cramp-like pain over his belly didn't allowed him. Really? He's just been two minutes awake and he's gonna start now?

He whined against his pillow and quickly grabbed another one and put it between his legs and shamelessly started to hump against it. Not his first time humping a pillow, but it sure was the first time he could feel dampness. His thrusts came to a stop and he looked down at the pillow he had been humping. There was a wet stain over the right edge of the pillow and he could feel more wetness coming from between his legs.

He slowly spread his trembling legs and reached down to slightly touch his entrance through his boxers and he felt it: something sticky coming right out of him, pooling down on the sheets. He gasped and was about to take his hand back when his hips bucked in, trying to get some kind of contact.

The concept of fingering himself wasn't new either. Especially since his heat started. It was an easy way to relieve some of the ache at least for a couple of minutes.

Removing his boxers and throwing them somewhere, his hand wandered down once again and soon his finger slipped right home. He swallowed a moan and tried another one and God, the wetness made it far easier to just slide in. He wondered if Theo would slide that easily inside him as well?

At the thought of the chimera he pumped his fingers against his inner walls and quickly removed them from his entrance. It wasn't enough; sure, it was pleasurable but it wasn't enough. His body knew what it wanted and right now, that was downstairs over the living room.

Still wearing the oversized shirt he had worn to go to sleep, Liam got up from bed and made his way downstairs.

He was right, tho. Theo slipped right inside him so easily, like he belonged there. And the arousal coming from him when he heard Liam say that he was wet? Liam could bath in it. It had been a good Saturday.

Another time he had been so horny he couldn't fall asleep. It was past midnight and he was going mad. When he reached the chimera's room he knew he wouldn't be getting the kind of release his body needed and that bothered him. But it wasn't Theo's fault; he could see how tired the chimera was but all he wanted to do was to tell Theo to lie there and he would ride him. He didn't have to do anything.

But that made him feel like a jerk.

So he used the chimera's fingers to pleasure himself. He moaned against the pillow that had Theo's scent embed in it and continued until he was too tired to go on.

As Theo lied there on the bed, head tilted to the side and chest going up and down in calmed rhythm, Liam admired his peaceful face. He felt like a total creep but he couldn't help it. It somehow calmed him the sleeping chimera's face. Theo's room smelled like him and that both aroused and sooth the ache in his lower regions. He stayed there on the bed for a couple of hours more before sleep was catching up to him. He slowly caressed Theo's arm and left to his room.

Another time Liam was over his bedroom, lying on his bed and just staring at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep when all he wanted was to be near Theo. No, he wasn't exactly in heat, or at least it wasn't that powerful like the others. He just wanted to lie beside Theo and go to sleep, feeling the warmth of his body.

So, making up his mind, the beta got up from his bed and went to the guest room aka Theo's room. He slowly opened the door and found the chimera sleeping peacefully on his side, his back at the door. Biting his lip, he walked towards the bed and gently sat on the edge for then lie next to Theo. He felt the change in Theo's heart rate and he knew that the chimera was awake now.

Theo turned around and wrapped his arms around Liam, spooning him as if it were a reflex and with a small smile, Liam was about to just close his eyes and fall asleep. But apparently Theo thought something else: he was about to reach for his boxer to pull it down when the beta stopped him. Under the chimera's confused glance, he explained his actions,

"Just... hold me a little?"

He's not going to lie; it kind of hurt when the first thing Theo did when Liam came to him was to reach for his boxers, like he were some sex machine ready to do what he needed to.

Instead of thinking about that, Liam relaxed into the chimera's arms as the other agreed to it; his hand grabbed Theo's and, after some ridiculous thought that went through his mind, he decided to rest their hands over his stomach. He fell asleep, feeling content at cuddling with the chimera and he thought:

Oh boy, I'm really that deep for him, aren't I?

 

* * *

 

Soon Liam found himself changing the beat of their activities. Sometimes he would ask Theo to cuddle him like the other night, and the chimera accepted. Other times he would crave for a little bit of intimate touch, so he would go for it while they were having sex and blame it to his heat.

Theo didn't seem to be averse to the whole 'touching more intimate' thing. He never said anything. To be honest, he never said anything about their whole agreement and that bothered Liam.

Why couldn't Theo be a man about it and tell him off?! Tell him not to get too touchy and sentimental over sex. Because he's sure that's all this was for Theo.

Sex- Just a friend helping another friend through a rough moment.

But this wasn't what Liam wanted. He wanted to be held by the one he loved, be told sweet nothings into his ear, and cuddle all he wanted.

But now because of his stupid heat he would never get that. So Liam decided to do something. It was risky and sure as hell it would be painful but he needed Theo to know that he didn't wanted him just for his heat, and a part of him wanted to know if the chimera would act different now that he wasn't assaulted by the pheromones Liam's body released.

He endured his heat alone for three whole days and it hurt like a bitch. All he wanted to do was go find Theo and get this over with, but he controlled himself. Theo never came to find him either but he knew it was because he didn't had any reasonable reason to do it.

Liam's heat came to an end and he felt both relieved and blue about it. That was the only reason Theo agreed to sleep with him, and now that it was over, so would be Theo with what they've been doing.

The night his heat ended he decided to be a little selfish and go with Theo for one last time. He knows Theo would be able to smell that his heat was over but he didn't care. If he could be that close with the chimera for one last time he would do it. If Theo told him 'no' he would step back, go back to his room and pretend this month ever happened.

He went to the chimera's room and opened the door. Theo's musky scent filled his senses as he stood there over the doorway and stared at the chimera over his desk, holding a Calculus book and looking frustrated. The only one who moved was Theo, turning his chair to look better at him and his face showed a little concern.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked the beta.

Swallowing all nervousness and doubts, Liam walked towards the desk and stood in front of the sitting chimera; he grabbed him by the wrists in a gentle touch and made Theo get up from the swirling chair so they were standing in front of the other.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and Liam could see the gears working inside the hazel eyed teen's head.

Before Theo could ask what was going on, Liam mustered all his courage and, cupping his face he brought it forwards until their lips touched. It was slow, almost tender and when he thought Theo would push him aside because he wasn't in heat, a hand over his waist made him forget about it. They found themselves falling over the bed; no rushing at all. They kissed for a few minutes. Theo grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled it off, and he took off Theo's shirt, throwing it to the floor. His hands moved to the chimera's belt and soon Theo was left in only his boxers. He was so hard Liam just wanted to touch him.

Liam undressed himself, staying bare and completely exposed in front of the chimera like it were the first time. Soon their bodies started rocking against the other, Theo's clothed cock against his. It was like they had all the time in the world, and Liam wanted to treasure those little moments: like the moment Theo's fingers came inside him to prepare him since he was no longer wet. Or when Theo kissed a trail of wet kisses over his neck and the beta's hands trailed down his back. How Theo entered him and Liam moved his hips to make him go deeper; Theo growled and started pounding inside him.

The room was filled gasps and moans, skin slapping against skin and occasional growls.

And like everything good in life, it came to an end.

Theo came inside him so hard he shuddered and he came too, painting their stomachs with his come. Knowing that this had come to an end, and he only had a few seconds before it all finished, Liam's hands cupped the chimera's face and as his eyes flashed golden, he kissed him. He tried to pour everything in that kiss. He captured Theo's lower lip with his teeth, his eyes closed as he felt the chimera tremble against him, and soon felt as the chimera... started coming again? He shut his eyes harder as the sudden feeling of Theo's second climax hit him like a train. He had never felt something like that before. How could Theo come again if he had come not even a minute ago?

The chimera seemed to be in the same train of thoughts. Theo closed his eyes and tightened his jaw, a guttural growl escaping from his mouth. He was coming, harder than before and he didn't know why or how. He just knew that the moment Liam kissed him something inside him broken like a dam.

Liam's toes curled as he could feel it deep inside him; his hand immediately went to rest on his stomach. He could feel the warmth inside his body and that made him purr, feeling his own climax getting closer. When Liam came and his body spasmed as he orgasmed, Theo held him close, his arms wrapping around him. They were pressed against the other as Theo finished coming, both managing to breathe again. Liam's body relaxed slowly as he let the chimera hold him through his orgasm.

By the time they fell on the bed, they were both almost passed out. Liam was lowered until his back touched the bed and he stared at Theo on top of him; the chimera staying inside him for a little before he gently pulled out. Liam turned on his side and closed his eyes as he felt the come pooling down in the sheets. It was a lot. Theo lied on his back, staring at the ceiling and catching his breath. Liam was on his side, looking at him and although he really wanted to stay, his parents would be home soon.

Sorrowly, Liam got up from the bed, not bothering to pick up his clothes from the floor, just his boxers and put them on. He felt a trail of come going down his thigh and he repressed a whine as he got into his boxers.

Without sparing a glance at the chimera, not wanting to see what kind of expression he would have in that moment, Liam left the guest room and went to his own. His room was cold, nothing compared to Theo's room. He dragged himself to his bed and whined at the soreness of his body. He somehow managed to pull the covers over his body and tried to sleep, even with his skin smelling like Theo.

Did Theo know he wasn't in heat and sill accepted? Or he didn't noticed and just gave in to what his body reacted to?

Liam fell asleep alone over his bed thinking about that.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I'm sorry for taking too long!!

It's been two days since Liam's heat ended. Two days since Theo and Liam last had sex. Two days in which each stayed in their own room, lying on the bed and wondering what the other was thinking. Two days and they didn't thought it was possible to be more miserable than they already were. They could barely speak to the other, avoiding glances over the table and were uncomfortable at pack meetings; if Liam passed beside Theo's room to see the door ajar and the chimera nowhere in sight, he would just stand outside the room, remembering how the last time they were together went. The soft touches, the kisses, the feeling of the chimera on top of him, making him squirm in the sheets and making his heart wanting to jump up to the ceiling and never let go.

It was the same for Theo: he once was coming early from his shift and he came back to an empty house. He went to his room and Liam's scent assaulted his senses. A plain shirt was neatly folded on top of his other clean clothes, but that wasn't the issue; the problem was that it wasn't Theo's. It was Liam's. Probably Liam's mom didn't noticed when she came to leave his clean clothes on his bed. Theo picked up the shirt and after a minute of thinking about it, he sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the pierce of garment on his hands. He stayed like that for an hour before throwing the shirt back in the laundry basket.

And unfortunately or fortunately, the pack seemed to notice. Lydia was the first to address it.

It was over pack movie night at Scott's house; Stiles and Mason were over the living room, standing in front of the TV and trying to make the DVD work because apparently it didn't turn on, with Corey sitting on the couch and laughing at their attempts to make the device work. Scott and Malia had gone to pick up the snacks and Theo was nowhere in sight. Probably he would get there late so he wouldn't have to speak to Liam, although they lived under the same roof.

Liam was over the kitchen, staring at his half-empty coke can and getting lost in his thoughts when he saw movement at the corner of his eye and turned to see Lydia sitting across him on the table. The strawberry blonde beauty just smiled at him as she sat, both her hands on top of the table.

"Hey, sweetie. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

She stayed quiet for a moment, "I don't need to be a werewolf to know that you're lying."

Liam wanted to shake his head and deny everything, to bolt out of the room but he just sighed. He was really too tired to pretend that he was fine.

So, as Stiles and Mason managed to make the DVD obey them and Scott and Malia still weren't back, Liam opened his heart to the banshee and she patiently heard him out. She even reached out to hold his hand when he told her how miserable he was feeling the last days. Her gentle hold on his hand and the way her heart stayed calmed during their whole conversation made Liam smile even just a little.

 

* * *

 

Next was Stiles. They were over the cinema waiting for Mason, Corey and Lydia to come out of the movie they had decided to watch. A sappy romantic one and both Corey and Lydia wanted so bad to watch it, so Mason ended up being dragged along by his boyfriend. Stiles only managed to escape because he said he would stay and keep Liam some company. The beta thought that was a cheap trick, but soon found out that the human actually wanted to be alone with him so they could talk.

The two of them were sitting over some benches out of the cinema at the mall, watching people walk by, some holding bags, others talking over the phone or talking to the person they were accompanied by. They had talked as soon as they left the cinema but not of what Liam thought they would; he was both relieved and disappointed because it meant that Stiles didn't care enough to mention it. Liam was tapping the floor with his left foot, trying to just hang on a little bit more; the movie would end in maybe twenty minutes.

"I know what you're thinking." Stiles said out of the blue after being for over twenty minutes in silence, "You're wondering why I haven't said anything about the obvious tension between you and Theo. Maybe you think I don't care, but the truth is that I'm giving you space. Because you might be thinking about the whole situation as well: _'How can this be happening? Why is this happening to me? The pack's not gonna like that I feel something for that monster and--_

"Theo is not a monster; he was just raised by them." Liam defended the chimera, eyes flashing for a moment.

Stiles raised both hands like in surrender.

"Hey, easy, Liam. I was just saying it like I think you might think we believe. That's not what I think of him anymore." he lowers his hands, "I may not have supernatural abilities like Scott or Malia, but I know that something's going on with the two of you and that it's affecting you. Everyone's noticed."

_Was it that obvious?_

"Yes," Stiles says.

Liam realizes just then that he said that last thing aloud. He looks down at his shoes, feeling a blush over his face. He feels a hand over his back, patting it lightly,

"It's okay, Liam. We can't help who we fall for, right? We're all just humans after all."

Liam turns to look at those amber eyes looking at him without malice, completely honest with him, and he finds himself smiling. He loves how caring his pack is.

Stiles breaks eye contact to turn to the front and soon he's smiling; the beta turns to the front to see Mason, Corey and Lydia coming out of the cinema, talking about how much they loved the movie. Stiles pats him once more before getting up and walking towards his girlfriend, wrapping an arm over her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. Liam stands up as well and puts on a smile as his best friend approaches him, holding Corey's hand.

 

Next was Malia, but she didn't went to Liam. No.

She went to Theo.

 

* * *

 

The chimera was over the school's library when there was no sun over the sky, just a couple of students still there, trying to study or do their homework. He was over the high part of the library, climbing up the stairs and sometimes looking down over the rail to the human students smelling like anxiety and hormonal teenagers. He had a big Calculus book on hand and some notes on the table in front of him, trying to make fun of his intelligence by mixing numbers _and_ letters, who the fuck invented that?!

He was about to call it off for today, maybe drive around for a little before finally going back to the Dunbar-Geyer house and go right to his room and pretend he can't hear Liam's heartbeat on the other room and used it to lull him to sleep. He was reading the last part of the chapter when someone threw their stuff on the table and decided to sit right across him without even asking if they could sit or if he minded. Theo didn't have to look up; he only knew someone that brutal like that, and the scent also gave her away.

"So to what do I owe the honor, future Mrs. of Scott McCall? Coming to learn some basic stuff?" he asked while looking at the werecoyote and raising the Calculus book so she could see it.

Malia stared back at him unimpressed, not even by his comment of Scott; leaned back against the chair, arms crossed over her chest and eyes not leaving his figure.

Theo lowered the book on the table, kind of disappointed that he didn't got a reacting from them werecoyote. He would prefer it if she snapped back or something, but she just continued staring at him.

"You think you've got everyone fooled, don't you?" Malia says, "Well, not me. You try and act as if this isn't affecting you; as if you weren't dying on the inside every second of each passing day. And no matter how hard you try to deny it, I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you. Only you haven't the balls to say it."

"Oh, well maybe I can borrow yours?" Theo answered back with a smirk.

Malia gave him a look, ignoring his last comment, "I'm serious, Theo. Whatever this is, whatever you two are doing, if you really care about him the way I know you do, you will either tell him how you feel and wish for the best, or stop this before it gets out of hands."

Theo looks down at his hands; he knows she's right, but he doesn't want to admit it. Because admitting it would mean acknowledging it, and acknowledging it would mean making it real and making it real would mean that Liam doesn't feel the same way he does. He didn't want that reality.

"Since when you became a professional in love issues?"

Malia offers him a small smile, "Since you finally found your heart."

They stayed in silence for almost two minutes, the coyote part in Theo thanking the coyote in Malia. Next she stood up and said she was going to get a burger and that if he wanted to tag along he had three minutes to 'get his shit' and meet her at the parking lot or else she would go and eat by herself.

Theo snorted as he watched her climb down the stairs and exit the library, and for a moment he was tempted in not moving a muscle, wanting to see if she would really leave. Knowing Malia she probably would because she just told him she would. But another part of him suddenly felt like wanting company, so he grabbed his things and went out of the library and towards the parking lot, where the coyote already was waiting.

 

* * *

 

After a tiring day of school and lacrosse practice, Liam came back home, dropping his things at the entrance and letting his muscles relax. As he made his way to his house he noticed that Theo's truck wasn't parked outside. Theo was still at work and had texted to tell him that he would get home a little late. Liam stared at the text for a few minutes before he answered 'okay.' and turned off his phone. He knew that Theo didn't wanted to be at the house all the afternoon with him, but it was starting to bother him. Sure, he has ignored the chimera the same amount of time. It's been almost a week since his heat ended. Shouldn't they be over it? Maybe it's because Theo knows that he wasn't under his heat when he came to look for him that last time. Is he disgusted with me? With himself? Both?

Liam made his way to the kitchen and as he poured some cool water he saw a note over the fridge:

****

**_'Went to the market. Be back in two hours -Mom.'_ **

 

Liam put the note back on the fridge and the glass of water on the counter; he looked around at the house. So he was alone at his house? His step-dad was working at the hospital as always and Theo was at his work.

He was about to go upstairs and lock himself over his room when something caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the living room, specifically at the piece of clothing over the couch.

Theo's jacket was laid over couch's head rest, probably forgotten there by the chimera in a rush or something. Even at the distance he's at, Liam can get the faint scent of Theo lingering over the jacket. It makes him feel calm and he has to bite his lips to keep the whine wanting to emerge from his mouth.

While he was in heat, the chimera's scent would drive him insane. He wanted to be surrounded by it again and again, not only during his heats.

The beta didn't realized he started moving until he found himself standing in front of the couch, his eyes locked in the jacket.

Liam's breathe hitches and can't help but to hold out a trembling hand to the piece of clothing, almost as if he were afraid that if he touched it, the jacket would melt in between his fingers and disappear in thin air. Or maybe even Theo appearing out of nowhere and ripping the jacket away from him. He grabs the jacket from the couch and slowly with both hands he stares at it, a smile slowly creeping over his face as he stares at the jacket and caresses it. An idea comes to his head and biting his lip, he slowly brings the jacket to his nose and takes a deep breath, inhaling the chimera's aroma.

His eyes close as he takes in that musky scent that makes his legs want to bend, and his heart leaps through the air. That scent that haunts his dreams and scares away the nightmares. That makes him so confused but at the same time it makes everything have sense. It feels right.

_"Liam?"_

The beta quickly turns around, jacket still on his hands, as he faces the one person he wasn't expecting right now in his house.

"Scott."

He really didn't heard/noticed Scott come into the house. Liam audibly gulps, fuck. His throat feels like sandpaper, and he's sure his heart is beating hard and fast enough for his Alpha to worry that something's going on. But even without the odds on his favor, he licks his lips and tries to act nonchalantly,

"Sorry, I-I didn't heard you come in."

Scott is standing right in the same place since he turned around, not saying anything and Liam realizes that he's still holding Theo's jacket and that most probably Scott walked in him smelling it. _Smelling Theo's scent._ Oh no. He feels like someone kicked him in the stomach with a boot laced with wolfsbane. Scott's gonna look at him with disgust, he knows it so he just stands there and waits but the Alpha's eyes aren't hard. He's not looking at him his disappointment, or disgust, or even hate. No. He's actually looking at him with soft and comprehensible eyes.

"Liam, it's okay. I know." his Alpha speaks in a low yet soft voice.

Liam stops thinking for a moment, brow furrowed as he looks back at his Alpha.

 _"I know."_ Scott repeats.

The blue eyed beta keeps frowning in confusion before realization dawns on him and he understands what Scott means with 'I know.' His throat closes and he feels a familiar sting over his eyes.

_'I know about your feelings for Theo.'_

Feeling his eyes sting harder, he can't help it anymore and the tears start falling from his eyes and soon Scott's arms are around him, holding him and swinging him softly from side to side. It feels like a father soothing their child. He's still holding the chimera's jacket in between their chests and he only grips it harder.

 

* * *

 

After a long and awkward conversation with Scott -he had to tell him about his heats and Theo's involvement-, Liam and Scott are sitting over the beta's room on his bed, side to side and with Liam still holding Theo's jacket. It grounded him and kept him calm during his talk with his Alpha. Scott was really very understanding sometimes that it kind of scared Liam.

"I thought you were gonna freak out." the beta admits.

"Freak out? Liam, I know Theo's not the same he used to be. He's changed; I've seen it. We all have, not just you."

"I know, I know, but still..."

"Liam." the beta turns to him after hearing a soft none judging tone, "Listen to me. Theo isn't any saint; he did some pretty bad things in the past. And I'll admit that the first time I saw him once he was back I did wanted to punch him in the face. But then I started noticing the small changes; small, but still there. He didn't kill anyone, he didn't want anyone's power; he saved _you_. Several times. And then, after the war?" he smiles, "I would not only trust him with my life, but I trust him with my beta's life. That's saying something, don't you think?"

Liam nods.

"So trust me when I say that I don't think Theo is the same he was before you brought him back. Never forget that."

They sit there after a moment of silence, neither moving or saying anything before Scott decides to break the pregnant silence.

"Did you use protection?"

_"Scott!"_

"I need to know!"

 _"Yes, oh my god!"_ Liam can feel his face getting red, "Deaton gave me some pills; he said I needed to take them while on my heat, sex or not sex."

Scott nods, "Good."

Liam glances at his Alpha by his side, and grips the jacket tighter, "I was kind of nervous if you found out, actually. I was worried of what you could think."

"It doesn't matter what I think. Only what you think."

"It matters to me. You're my Alpha, Scott. And although Theo has changed, I was dreading that there was still some bad blood between you two."

Scott seems to think about it, "You really want to know what I think? I think you should tell him."

Of course Scott would say that.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll reciprocate your feelings and you'll be happy." Scott said with one of his usual cheerful smiles.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he feels disgusted by me and I lose him? I can't lose him, Scott. Not right now."

_'Not when I'm too deep in.'_

Scott stays in silence for a moment, deep in thought before he looks at Liam with soft eyes,

"I can't guarantee you that he'll feel the same way. I wish I could, trust me, but I can't. But what I can tell you is that if he really cares about you, and he does, he won't be a dick about it. The worse he can do is tell you that he doesn't feel what you feel but that's it. I know it sucks and it might be painful for you but you need to do it. He deserves to know how you feel about him, heat or not heat."

Liam stays in silence, his hand still holding the jacket that smelled like the chimera tight.

"Don't you think he's been wondering about that last time?"

The beta feels something getting stuck in his throat after Scott said that.

What if Theo feels that he did something wrong and that's why he's been avoiding him? Also, the chimera does deserve to know that Liam was using him not because he was the only one available, but because he was the only one he wanted in that way.

 

* * *

 

After his talk with Scott, the beta was left alone at his house once again but this time with decision on his mind. He sent a text to the chimera, telling him to meet him at his house asap and waited. He waited anxiously, almost drowning at his own scent of worry and nervousness. After a couple of minutes of sitting on his couch he heard Theo's truck park outside and just waited for the chimera to come inside. Moments later Theo entered the house using his key and walked towards the living room where Liam was now standing. The chimera looked around confused and when he looked at Liam who stayed silent, he threw his hands up,

"So? What was so important that you needed me to come here? Is it a supernatural creature? Hunters? You can't reach something from the top of the fridge?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that." his hands were sweaty, goddammit.

"Then what is it, Liam? I really don't want to be here and-

"Do you hate me that much?"

Everything falls silent. Liam can only hear his own heart beating in the dead of the living room. Theo stopped every movement and stares at him, brows furrowed.

"What?"

"Do you really hate me that much that you can't even bear to stand in the same room as me? Not even for a couple of minutes?" oh god, his voice was cracking. Fuck his life.

Theo's face softens a little, "I don't hate you, Liam."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"You've been avoiding me as well, little wolf."

"I just--" Liam cuts himself off, huffing in frustration. Why can't he tell this asshole how he really feels?! Why can't words come out?!

Theo stayed there in the same place since he arrived, hands still up and moving as if asking _'keep going'_ and _'I just what?'_ in impatient moves. He couldn't even start describing what he felt right now, or what he felt whenever he was near the chimera and it was frustrating. If words didn't work, then actions would. Liam decided to just go for it. Like ripping off a band-aid.

Taking two big steps towards Theo, he took the chimera's face in both hands and kissed him. His wolf jumped in content as he felt his lips pressing against Theo's, his hands clutching at each side of his face, trying to not let go even when he felt like he was melting in the kiss. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see Theo's reaction. He's not sure he wants to actually.

The chimera hasn't move nor hasn't reacted at all at the kiss. Liam wants to whine a little at that but decided to just enjoy the moment while it lasts.

Finally he decides it's enough torture for the chimera and separates their lips but when he took a step back to move away he felt a hand circling around his wrist and looked up to the older boy. Theo was staring back at him with wide eyes and trying to regain his breathe, the hold on his arm firm but not painful.

"That wasn't your heat talking, right?"

It didn't really felt like a question; it was more as if Theo needed to be reassured of something he already knew.

Liam bit his lip and shook his head, "No."

Theo huffed out a laugh, "Thank fucking God." and he pulled Liam again so their lips met once more.

The beta closed his eyes again and his arms wound around Theo's neck, one of his hands tangling at the back of his head and into his hair. The chimera's arms moved to his lower back and pressed comfortable there, deciding it was a nice place to leave them. Liam's wolf was doing freaking jumps and leaps. He was finally able to be near the chimera like this, to be able to kiss, to hold him, to be near like him again. His fingers tugged at the strands of hair and Theo pressed harder into his mouth, making him moan but without separating. If it were for him, they would stay like that forever but at some point they had to get air, even with supernatural abilities.

The two separated and smiled at each other. Theo pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes for a moment, Liam managing to open his to look at the chimera in front of him. He was so fucking happy that he couldn't help but to smile and let out a small laugh filled with joy.

Theo then opened his eyes too and after sending him a look, he scooped Liam up, carrying him in his arms bridal style. Liam yelped at the sudden move but didn't protest; he only wrapped both arms around the chimera's neck, who started making his way to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Liam asked.

"My room."

"But I'm not in heat."

"I'm very aware of that." the chimera said flashing him one of his famous smirks.

Liam laughed at the implication of his words but then shook his head with a smile, cupping Theo's face and guiding him to his lips. Still kissing him, Theo lead them to his room, kicking the door close with his foot once inside the room.

They spent the whole night in the chimera's room, tracing each other's body with soft caresses, mapping each soft spot and freckle on skin. Liam enjoying the way the chimera's hands held his body, going from his chest to his tights, which he discovered were Theo's favorite part of his body; and Theo growling every time Liam's lips would find his earlobe and playfully nibble it before kissing it.

The next morning the two of them were sleeping peacefully over the chimera's room, bedsheets tangled around their bodies and their hands intertwined in each other. They were spooning, Theo holding the beta close to his chest and Liam holding their joined hands to his chest, both with soft but happy smiles on their faces. That's how Scott found them when he went to check on Liam after he didn't answered his phone: Scott reaching upstairs and opening the door to the guests room, smiling softly at the scene before scrunching his nose a little as soon as their mingled scents attacked his nose. Shit, he should've had thought about this better.

Scott closed the door slowly to not wake the couple and went back downstairs where Stiles was waiting. As his best friend heard him coming down he turned around,

"So? Did they finally take their heads out of their asses?"

Scott nodded, "Yep. Theo's hair is even so messed up it doesn't look like his usual self."

At the thought of the chimera's usually styled hair like that, Stiles grinned like a child, "Really? Let me see!"

Stiles was about to push past Scott to bolt upstairs but the Alpha was faster than him; without even blinking Scott turned around and in a swift move he hoisted his best friend over his shoulder and carried him to the door, ignoring his complaints.

"Come on, Scotty! As a second dad I deserve to know this kind of information! _Scott!_ " the door opens and Stiles moans, "Okay, forget about your Christmas present! I'll give it to Derek anyways!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to say that the title was something genius but I think I choose it because Liam comes to Theo because he's in heat and horny and Theo agrees to take care of him but at the same time a part of him wishes that Liam would want him not only because of his heat. I don't know if that makes sense?


End file.
